


wherever we stay

by stoneyxing



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Top Chris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneyxing/pseuds/stoneyxing
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	wherever we stay

Aun es medio día, están cerca del mar, unas cervezas en sus manos y palabras que van y vienen. Un grupo de gente a su alrededor parlotea, pero ellos dos no intercambian ni una sola palabra, solo se observan algunos segundos más que suficientes para saber que todo sigue bien. 

La tarde empieza a caer, las cervezas a acabar hasta que llega un nuevo invitado con nuevas cajas. Algunos empiezan a retirarse, otros empiezan a llegar y ellos siguen ahí, a una distancia considerable, comunicándose con simples miradas y sonrisas. A veces las mejillas de Eddie se ponen rojas, a veces Chris evita su mirada avergonzado. A veces Stone los encuentra en el medio de esas miradas y les tira unas cuantas piedras por ser "demasiado empalagosos" para ese momento. 

Hasta que la luna está en lo alto, uno sentado al lado del otro, sus dedos se entrelazan y uno es usado como almohada cuando el otro se siente cansado. Horas hablando, bebiendo y riendo empiezan a pesar en el cuerpo del más bajo que ríe a carcajadas, a pesar de estar atrapado por la mano de Chris, que lo sujeta para que no haga una tontería. 

Uno a uno empiezan a irse hasta quedar solo ellos dos, frente al infinito mar agarrados de la mano. No intercambian palabras, porque no es necesario. Están agotados, un poco ebrios y quieren dormir en una cómoda cama, también quiere hacer el amor y comer, pero entre todas las opciones la primera es la más requerida. 

Caminan agarrados de la mano, sin importarles los comentarios de terceros como han hecho desde que empezaron esa relación. Pasan por un restaurante de comida rápida, piden algo para llevar a casa y siguen su camino, pasos lentos y una bolsa de papel con sus órdenes. Hablan de una nueva banda que escucharon, del nuevo vocalista de la banda que vieron el día anterior y de la nueva gira que empezaría otra banda amiga. 

Llegan a casa, aquella de la que Eddie tuvo que arrastrar tantas veces a Chris cuando se sentía demasiado cansado para lidiar con otras personas, donde habían pasados noches cantando, componiendo y durmiendo. Conectando como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. 

Encienden las luces, iluminando el desastre de la sala que ordenarán cuando estén más llenos de energía. El desastre de cada uno en la pequeña sala, por la que corrían cuando se estaba haciendo tarde para un nuevo ensayo. Latas, ropa y platos usados se amontonan en el centro, y un florero vacío en el medio le da el toque familiar. 

La comida queda olvidada sobre la mesa cuando Chris toma al más bajo en sus brazos y lo obliga a que rodee su cintura con sus piernas antes de subir a su habitación. Manos recorren cuerpos, miradas tímidas y atrevidas se mezclan, hay rasguños y mordidas llenas de cariño y deseo. Los gemidos y quejidos llenan la habitación y es posible que los vecinos también los escuchen, pero en ese momento poco les importa que las ventanas estén abiertas. 

Al final sus labios se encuentran y empiezan una pequeña y salvaje lucha por quien domina el beso, con Eddie moviéndose sobre el regazo de Chris, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera, tirando y clamando por más. Chris coloca sus manos sobre sus muslos, amazándolos y apretándolos entre sus dedos según la intensidad del beso y el constante movimiento de Eddie entre sus brazos. 

Cuerpos sudados, almas saciadas de la necesidad de amor. 

En medio de jadeos y esporádicos besos sobre la piel, Chris se aleja y observa el pequeño desastre que es Eddie sobre su cama. Aún cansado, va en busca de la comida olvidada. Sentados con las almohadas en la espalda y apoyados en la pared, empiezan a comer. A veces se roban comida o se alimentan entre ellos. Compartiendo ese momento de privacidad y familiaridad desnudos, solo con sábanas delgadas cubriéndolos. 

Palabras, risas y besos en el medio de la cena. Se deshacen del resto y acomodan todo para dormir, agotados por tan largo día. 

Como imanes, duermen abrazados, Eddie apoyando la mejilla en la espalda de Chris, tarareando una canción que escuchó una vez de pequeño hasta quedarse dormido. 

Y Chris suspira, deseando que el próximo día llegue para sentir que vale la pena seguir intentándolo. 


End file.
